


Prince Charming

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing every woman in the kingdom was certain of, it was the fact that the new king, Kit, was absolutely charming.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

If there was one thing every woman in the kingdom was certain of, it was the fact that the new king, Kit, was absolutely charming. Ever since his teenage years, he had been a dashing young man with easy smiles and courteous habits. 

He often visited the town and spoke with all the villagers, including the women, who enjoyed it far more than the humble prince even seemed to notice. And as he grew older, he only grew more handsome. And when the time for the ball came, every maiden in the kingdom was eager at a chance to speak with the prince, and perhaps even dance with him. Perhaps even marry him.

Of course his title was a very fortunate thing, but it was certainly not the only good virtue of Kit's. He was polite, kind, talented and not at all full of himself. And most of all, for the ladies, he was brave. When he went to war, all the women wept tears of agony. And when he came back, they cried tears of joy. 

Kit was, in every way, the true Prince Charming any kingdom could ever ask for. Which was why everyone was so distraught as he only seemed to have eyes for one woman.

They had met the night of the ball was what many people assumed. But as the couple married, it turned out that their first meeting had been in the forest a few weeks before the ball. This was maybe what annoyed the women the most. Any of them could have been riding in the forest that day. Why did it have to be her who managed to win his heart? 

The girl who, undeniably, was very pretty, but seemed in every other way quite common, at least to the women. Yes, they knew that she was educated and supposedly very kind, but what of it? They were all those things, too. 

And the thing that bothered all of them was that it had to be a commoner who won the heart of a prince. Not because she wasn't worthy, but because if she could have done it, it meant that they could have, too. If they had only gotten the chance. Or, well, that was at least what they kept telling themselves.

The chemistry between the new king and queen was quite enchanting, and even though the young ladies were not at all pleased about this turn of events, they still thanked their luck that at least the new queen was from their own country. A foreigner would have been an even bigger slap in the face. 

All the ladies had been there to watch Ella and Kit dance at the ball. It had, undeniably, been very enchanting to witness, but still, it didn't change the fact that the whole situation was utterly unfair. 

Still, even though the women knew that they were disappointed, they also knew that in time they would come to root for the king and queen, for they were clearly the most humble and kind rulers the kingdom had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely enjoyed writing this, so much. I adore Kit with all my heart and I'm glad that I got a request where I can focus on his good traits :)


End file.
